customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Alex
History Powers Revealed Alex has a past like most children, he was a normal kid until one day when he went with his uncle, a paleontologist, on a dig. When his uncle found a bone of a "Terror Bird", an ostrich like bird from the time of sabre toothed cats, he immediately began to dig. They were making good progress, but dirt was everywhere, flying up in the air. Alex began to cough, and suddenly, he was gone. His highly advanced DNA had reversed his groth and he became a single cell. Then his DNA changed, it mutated to match another DNA strand, one from the dust in the air. And before he new what happened, he was back. But his body did not feel the same, he looked at his terrified uncle from a height of ten feet. His head felt extremely heavy. He felt enormous muscles buldge in his neck as he turned his head. He looked down. Beneath him were two huge avian feet. He screamed. The scream was high and resounding, like a giant eagle. He jumped. He had never heard that sound before. Then he did the only thing he could think of, he ran. He ran very fast, about 60 miles per hour. When he got tired he stopped, he sat down and breathed in deep. He tried to brush the sweat off his face, or his beak, he didnt care now. He sighed as he realized he had small wings. whats happening to me? he thought. He laid his head on the ground, closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up to a splash of water on his face. He let the water flow into his mouth, it felt good. He opened his eyes. He was normal again. His uncle was standing above him. He sat up. He looked into his uncles eyes, and he knew his uncle had seen it all. Sabre Teeth Alex new his gift was given to him for a reason. He had always wanted to help people in need, so he decided he would use his powers to be a hero. Not being modest, he often went around saying, "Hi, I'm a superhero!". Once while fighting an armed gang in Brazil, he had the forst opportunity to use his powers. Reaching down onto the ground, he closed his eyes and focused inward, a yoga-style technique he had learned to stablize his powers. As he found the nanolith in the ground he felt a rushing sensation. When it ended, he weilded a body that weighed over a thousand pounds. Now what am I? he thought. That was the trouble with his powers, he never knew what he would turn into. He snapped his jaws. He felt long, dagger-like fangs brush across his lower lip. Smilodon, he thought. His uncle had told him about these ancient cats, and although Alex prefered the name "Sabre-Toothed tiger", his uncle engraved the scientific names of most animals into his brain. Let's see what you can do. he thought. Then he lunged at the gang. They were so shocked they didn't defend themselves and Alex landed on the gangs leader. The force of the blow evidently knocked him unconcious, because the gangster lay on the ground, eyes shut. He looked over and snarled at the other gang members, they aparently thought the best idea was run, because thats what they did. Mammoth Proportions Alex later heard of a group of terrorists making a bomb in the Arctic. So he traveled up to the north pole in search of them. When he arrived, he immediately began searching. As it turned out, the terrorists had not finished the bomb, allowing Alex to sidestep the usaual 'hero fights villains then has to disarm a bomb' routine. Alex hey much wanted to barge in through the door of their hideout, but he decided to sneak attack instead. He reached down. There is nanolith here, he thought, but deep in the ice. He focused as hard as he could. He felt the 'WOOSH!' of his cells rushing together for a split second, then he was back. And big. He looked down to large furry legs. But what surprised him was that he was looking at them down a trunk. His trunk. Mammoth he thought. He rose up on his hind legs and trumpeted. He slammed his full weight down on the wall of the terrorist shack. The debris flew and most of the terrorist were knocked unconscious from trauma or shock, some were killed. A Big Armadillo While on vacation in Vienna, Alex was anxious to try for a new form. He walked aimlessly for a long time. Finally he thought he had gotten to a reasonable spot. He sighed. He didn't have this straight yet. He didn't know if this was the smart thing to do. He thought for a long time. He thought about all the forms he had taken. Im gonna have to sometime. He thought. "Here goes nothing." He reached down. Focused, and waited. It took a long time but finally he felt a tingling in his fingers. Woosh! Then he was back. He felt a large weight on his back. He swung his tail. He had had enough experience by now to expect a tail. The tail felt heavy on the end, and when. He hit it on a tree and heard a clunk. Club tail, he thought, I could use this guy. He spent the rest of the day figuring out the creature. He first tried to accomplish using the tail correctly. This took some time, but eventually he realized all the power came from hip muscles. Next, he tried the claws. They were good for digging things out of the ground. Handy, he thought, and resumed his investigation. He soon found that he could pull his head in and down so the bony cap on his head protected him. He also realized that the shhell on his back was extremely thick. This was definately a form he could get used to. Slow Poke While Alex took the plane back to his home, he couldn't contain himself. He was very excited from his last form discovery. He could not wait until he got home. He kept thinking about all the things he could turn into. All the possibilities! Maybe a T-Rex! he thought, Or something else equally huge. Then a thought struck him. If I ''do find something huge, how will I hide it? What will people think if a dinosaur just appears out of no where?'' He thought about this long and hard, and finally decided he would go into a small forest near his house. As his mom pulled into the driveway, he opened the door and leapt out. "Where are you going?" his mother asked. "I'm gonna test out my powers!" he shouted in reply. "But-" He cut her off, "I'll be back for dinner!" And he was gone. He ran into the forest and sat down. He waited to catch his breath and then reached down onto the ground and focused. He felt the tingling. It was getting easier. His DNA was getting more and more acustomed to seeking out DNA chemicals fossilized in nanolith. WOOSH! He changed. He was now looking at the ground from about the same height as the mammoth. That's what he thought he was at first. But when he tried to walk he felt enormous claws on his feet dig into the gground. He fell with a very loud 'THUD' which caused a flock of birds to ascend into the sky. He tried walking again, this time on the sides of his feet. Much easier. he thought. But then he realized how slow he was moving. Ah man! I'm like a giant ''sloth!'' he thought, very annoyed, It's gonna take a ''long time to get back.'' Personality Alex is a young, cockey teen who is always looking for adventure. And ever since he figured out his powers, its gotten worse. He loves using his powers every chance he gets, so criminals rarely get away with anything when he's around. Intrests Alex grew up playing futbol so he's always liked the sport. He played since he was five years old and is now very good at the sport. He especially likes it because he has always played it with his best friend, Eduardo. Alex also enjoys fighting criminals and terrorists and messing around with his powers. Powers Alex has the ability, or rather his DNA has the ability, to detect and copy foreign DNA samples. Prehistoric DNA samples are, whowever, the only DNA he can absorb, because his DNA rejects live DNA because it might be a virus or disease. He gathers the DNA scheme from an extra terrestrial element called nanolith that crashed into the earth in its ancient past. As the nanolith cloud covered the globe, it fossilized the chemical structure of all living things. When his DNA copies these fossil blueprints, he must first become a single cell. This happens when all his cells go into reverse mitosis and expell any nutrients (if this is not done the single cell will rupture). After that, his DNA copies the nutrients epelled and mass produces them, allowing the new form to speed mature into the copied DNA animal. Once found, Alex's DNA remembers foreign DNA. Forms ''Phorusrhacidae'' Phorusrhacidae or "Terror Bird" was Alex's first transformation. It is a ten foot, ostirich-like bird with one extreme difference: Its massive head sported an eighteen inch, eagle-like beak that can be thrust down with extreme power and impale solid bone. In addition it can run at speeds of thirty miles per hour using its powerful legs which can also be used to kick enemies. He first found this creatures DNA while on a dig with his uncle in Patagonia. *This form was first used in ''Change'' Agility:8 Speed:10 Strength:8 Endurance:8 Hero Level:8.2 ''Smilodon'' Alex's first intentional form, Smilodon has become one of his favorites. It isn't fast like a modern cat, but it's strong like bear, and its teeth are nearly a foot long. He first found this creatures DNA in Brazil. Agility:7 Speed:6 Strength:10 Endurance:9 Hero Level:7.8 Mammoth Alex's largest form, the mammoth is what he uses to tackle big problems. It's strong and and relativley fast, giving it a powerful charge. It is Alex's second favorite form, a least for now, he seems to take new favorites as new forms arise. He found the mammoths DNA while on an arctic mission. Agility:4 Speed:6 Strength:10 Endurance:10 Hero Level:7.4 ''Doedicurus'' Alex's primary defense form, doedicurus is one of his favorites. It's clubbed tail and armour make it a formitable form. While in doedicurus form, Alex utilizes strength and endurance, though he seems to like it most for its tail, which he enjoys swinging around to attack foes. doedicurus's DNA was found while Alex was in Vienna. Agility:2 Speed:2 Strength:9 Endurance:10 Hero Level:6 ''Megatherium'' Megatherium is an ancient ground sloth Alex is not sure he likes. It is slow, very different from Alex's usual active, cocky attitude. But, Alex enjoys being an animal the size of an elephant, and the claws are nice too. He likes rising up and slamming his five ton body onto the ground. Alex found megatherium's DNA while in South America. Agility:2 Speed:2 Strength:10 Endurance:9 Hero Level:6 *NOTE: Willpower is 7 in all forms Battle Stats Battle stats greatly vary between his different forms, but his normal battle stats are that of a normal human sixteen-year-old. (Stats for individual forms are given above) Category:Superheroes Category:AtahiNuma Category:level 8 Characters Category:level 7 characters Category:Level 6 characters